Regrets
by Icybun34
Summary: There are many things I regret about my life. Though, you're not one of them. Your voice was never soothing, nor did I ever come to depend upon it for anything. Hearing it, to me, was like an omen for something worse to come. Itachi- Fugaku


_Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
They won't let me go the wrong way_

_He worked so hard, his bones are breaking  
He wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
His good intentions leave me shaking, _

_Show me how...  
I don't ever want to end up like he did_

_(Smile Empty Soul- Silhouettes)_

* * *

_ There's many things I regret about my life._

_Though, you're not one of them_.

Your voice was never soothing, nor did I ever come to depend upon it for anything. Hearing it, to me, was like an omen for something worse to come.

Whenever it came, I was forced to give up something precious to me. I was forced to break of a part of my soul, not necessary to most but vital for me to have.

First, it was to sever the bonds I had come to respect so much. Second, it was family and then it was the last of my childish innocence that I had fought so hard to keep. It was like slowly taking brick by brick out, never knowing when the building would crumble upon you and all your misplaced ideals.

Luckily for you, I had a long fuse and the last to go was my humanity. Then as I was turned to stone, you were forced to watch the monster you created turn on its master for some other jaded concept.

Though, when you build a boy of stone and betrayal, where can you expect him to go? Back to humanity? When you tore out my soul, you failed to see that that included any bonds I may have forged with you.

Foolish man, when you burn all your bridges with despair and contempt, where can you return to?

You can't burn down a sacred bridge, sever a precious bond, only to return to attempt to walk on its grudge-filled ashes and try to soothe over any ill feelings. It's similar to murdering a lion's pride then entering it's den only to attempt to placate them.

Rage and grief are animalistic feelings, construed from our most primal instincts. You would be eaten alive.

You deserved everything you got.

I've never been one to believe in an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, because as my leader once told me _"If revenge is called justice than that breeds yet more revenge and becomes a chain of hatred."_

Yet, in your case, I believe it was necessary. You crushed the lives of many people, drove many into madness and fear and though your life may not placate them, at least no more distress and ill intent will be placed by your hands.

Needless to say, Father. I'll never forgive you and everyday is another maddening reminder of what I gave up for you, for my home. I was a child, torn apart by family and duty and my own twisted and shrewd concepts.

I was trained into a perfect killer on the outside yet, on the in, I felt every drop of blood as if it were my own.

My brother was precious, a reminder that not everything was tainted. He was like a ray of sunshine appearing after the dark, ominous midst of war. He hadn't seen what I had and I yearned to protect that.

Then because of my duty, I committed the ultimate transgression and because of that… the ray of sunshine darkened into a low black cloud hanging ominously over the horizon.

Sasuke became the most corrupted person I ever met.

So emotionally and misguided because of your choices…

If you hadn't decided to pass the ridiculous notion of a coup d'état, your life's crimson wouldn't stain your home's floors and Sasuke would be the normal over-achieving Uchiha he was destined to be.

Not some justice-seeking vigilante, the self-proclaimed _avenger._

His ban of humanity lies on your back, though you're probably pleased by that.

Needless to say, I'm fulfilled that you're dead.

And as I die by my most precious person's hands, my life will pass before my eyes, and regrets will emerge.

But you sir… will not be one of them.

Ha-ha.

_And everything you'd thought I'd be,_

_I crushed with sad reality._

_Your ideals were my burden_

_You left me to bear._

_I was never broken,_

_Yet you did nothing but repair_

_The shadows of my soul_

_And the life I was forced to lead._

_You condemned me to this solitude_

_As my supposed, assumed creed._

_You forced me to this place,_

_Let my ambitions and humanity die._

_You deserve what you got,_

_Foolish father of mine._

Icybun34 6/2/10

* * *

(A/N: Poem is copyrighted so you can't copy because people have tried before and I got their asses kicked off! hahaha, I wrote this based off of a rather depressing song Silhouettes by Smile Empty Soul so I hope you enjoy it!)


End file.
